The Riddler And The Raven
by DollyPolly298
Summary: Just two teenagers with terrible parents, living in a hostile town. All they've got is each other...but that can't last forever right? What if one leaves supposedly for good and they never speak again? What if something happens? Will things be the way they used to be 10 years later? (first fanfic, sorry I suck at summaries! :D)


**_Hey guys! Umm...so this is my first official fanfic so if you guys could let me know how it is, that'd be great! Anyway, here's my first batman fanfic. I'm still kinda new to the fandom so take it easy please. Enjoy! I own nothing except for my OC! :D_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Years ago...<span>**

The girl curled up in his lap and gripped his jacket.

The boy held her tight as she sobbed louder, burying her face deeper in his shirt.

He leaned against the wall in the corner that the bed rested at.

The girl shuttered as a loud sob came from her very core.

The boy ran his fingers down her spine, wanting her to forget everything.

The girl was shaking, not from the cold, but from crying the night away.

She couldn't stop, everything was just too much.

The boy was trying his best to calm her down but it was no good.

The two where in his bedroom, the girl had run away from home due to her father going into one of his drunken fits again.

"I hate him Edward!" she choked.

"Shh..." Edward whispered, trying a new approach of calming her by nibbling on her ear.

It wasn't until she realized what he was doing that she looked up at him with tear stained eyes.

Her eyes were red and the dark circles under them were more prominent than ever.

The two looked at each other for a few moments before Edward leaned in and whispered in her ear. "They think you're crazy. They tell you you're not worth it... that's because they don't see what I see. I see the most amazing, kind hearted, and beautiful person in the world and I hate seeing that person cry their eyes out just because the world is too ignorant to see what I see..."

The girl hesitated for a minute before hugging him as tight as she possibly could without hurting him.

Edward cupped her face in his hands. "Don't listen to them...or him.."

The girl sighed and rested her cheek in his hand. "Where would I be without you...?"

"I don't know Emma..." he said, his face centimeters from hers. "But I know I'd be worse off."

His hands slid around her waist as he pressed his lips against hers.

His heart raced as her fingers found their way up his shirt and traced over his ribs.

He groaned and winced a little.

Emma pulled away and lifted his shirt up slightly, revealing several blackish-blue bruises.

Her eyes widened as she whispered, clearly concerned. "Why'd he do it this time?"

Edward sighed. "Remember that test we took yesterday in Ms. Wallmore's class?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Emma asked. "I thought you aced it."

"I did..." he said, pulling his shirt back down. "He thought I cheated so he called me an idiot and kicked the crap outta me."

"Most teens our age cheat...but it's easy to see the difference between a cheater and a genius." Emma ran her fingers through his dark hair.

"Not for him..." Edward frowned.

"Well he's an asshole." Emma said.

Edward wrapped his arms around her bony body and pressed her against him.

Emma ran her fingers along his jawline as her lips met his.

Edward moaned in her mouth as she adjusted herself so she was comfortably straddling him.

He slipped his hands around her waist.

"Don't ever leave me." he moaned in-between another kiss.

"Why would I do that, Riddles?" Emma asked, biting his lip.

"Everyone else always leaves..." Edward sighed. Then he realized what she said. "Wait, what? Riddles?"

"Well, friends usually have names for each other." Emma smiled. "You love riddles, so why not. An attempt to be normal I guess."

"Well from the events of tonight we can't say we're friends can we, Raven?" Edward returned her smile.

"Raven?" Emma arched an eyebrow.

"Beautiful, dark, alluring, while at the same time an entire storm of confusion, most keep their distance...unless you aren't like the rest." Edward said. "Unless you can see what others can't see."

Emma giggled and rested her head on his chest. "Yeah, I think it's safe to say we're not just friends. We never have been 'just friends'."

"But we're not...you know..." Edward said quietly.

"Do you wanna be?" Emma looked up at him.

"Yes." Edward said quickly.

"Good." Emma smiled. "Now make it official."

Edward sat up higher, cleared his throat, and with a playful smile said. "Ma'am, would you give me the honor of becoming your boyfriend?"

Emma held out her hand and with a smile equally playful said. "Oh good sir, the honor is mine! I'd love to be yours!"

"Now that you're mine, I guess I'm allowed to do this." Edward smirked, suddenly pining her to the bed.

Emma was a bit surprised but didn't stop him as he grabbed a fistful of her hair while nibbling at her ear.

She was getting tired and she could tell he was too, however neither wanted the moment to end.

After a minute he laid down, resting his head in the pillows and pulling Emma with him.

He held her close to him with one hand on her waist and another on her jawline, while placing soft kisses on her neck.

Emma moaned softly before saying quietly. "I love you, Edward Nigma."

Edward yawned while running his fingers through her long, obsidian colored hair. "And I love you, Emma Hayes."

He kissed her lips softly before the two slowly drifted off to sleep at three in the morning.


End file.
